Archive:Team - TA Shattering Sinsmite
This team uses a dual assassin frontline with heavy unblockable damage, further supported by a SoR smiter to dish out pain. Roster #1 A/W - Bull's Assaulter #2 A/W - Siphon Assaulter #3 Mo/Me - Signet of Removal Smiter #4 Mo/A - Word of Healing Monk #1 Bull's Assaulter prof=Assassin/Warrior Critical=12+1 Dagger=12+1+1 Deadly=3+1Fox StrikeStrikeAssaultImpaleRush@0EyeStrike@0Signet/build Usage * Keep Critical Eye up. * Spam your attack skills. * Use Impale when a foe is at low health after a Shattering Assault. * Use Rush to catch up foes. * Use Bull's to snare fleeing foes. * The two assassins can split on two targets, speading out the pressure. Equipment * Zealous, Vampiric and Ebon (+5 Energy) Daggers of Fortitude. Counters * Standard melee counters, allthough not blocking. * Enchantment removal. Variants * Replace Impale on one of the assassins for another skill (this means they can't split on 2 targets however). #2 Siphon Assaulter prof=Assassin/Warrior Critical=12+1 Dagger=12+1+1 Deadly=3+1Fox StrikeStrikeAssaultImpaleRush@0EyeSpeedSignet/build Usage * Keep Critical Eye up. * Spam your attack skills. * Use Impale when a foe is at low health after a Shattering Assault. * Use Siphon to snare the target, try to keep it on constantly. * The two assassins can split on two targets, speading out the pressure. Equipment * Zealous, Vampiric and Ebon (+5 Energy) Daggers of Fortitude. Counters * Standard melee counters, allthough not blocking. * Enchantment removal. Variants * Other snares, such as Iron Palm (use after Impale) or Aura of Thorns. * Replace Impale on one of the assassins for another skill (this means they can't split on 2 targets however). #3 Signet of Removal Smiter prof=Monk/Mesmer Smiting=12+1+1 Inspiration=8 Protection=9+1 Divine=5+1of Removalof Absorptionof StabilityAuraIncantationInsightof HonorSignet/build Usage * Use SoH and JI on the assassins. * Spam SoR to remove conditions and/or hexes. * Use AI followed by BA on frontliners on spikes or to pressure. It can also be used on backliners to try to force melee to change target. * Use SoA and AoS to assist your monk. Equipment * A +5 energy spear/axe/sword of Enchanting. * A Smiting offhand. * A defensive set (Weapon and Shield). * A low/high energy set. Counters * Standard caster counters. * Heavy enchantment removal. Variants * Draw conditions (depending on meta). * Resurrection chant. * Other protection or smiting skills. #4 Word of Healing Monk prof=mo/assa prot=10+1 div=10+1 heal=11+1+1of fortuneBondguardianconditionof Healingkissveilreturn@1/build Usage * Don't suck and use Return to win. Equipment * A +5 energy spear/axe/sword of Fortitude. * A Healing Prayers offhand. * A defensive set (Weapon and Shield). * A low/high energy set. Counters * Standard caster counters. Variants * Other Protection skills, such as Protective Spirit. * SoD+Deny Hexes combo instead of Dwayna's Kiss. Notes on the team * The assassins can split on two targets either for spread pressure. The anti-blocking skills, combined with spammable high damage and enchantment removal, make protection prayers almost useless. * This build is able to storm through the Bsurge/Anti-Melee Necro/block meta, through the uses of SoR, Holy Veil, Dismiss Condition and unblockable attacks. It is also effective at facing anti-monk hexes and conditions. * RaO's and Deadly Arts sins may be going out of meta meaning Aura of Stability may not be needed. Depending on how the meta looks other skills may be needed (See variants for SoR smiter).